The decision
by equinox-hu
Summary: This is my first fic. Hope you like it.Tony is in trouble. Nothing happens the way he wants. Will he be capable of facing up with everything waiting for him?
1. Default Chapter

He felt so empty. He had nothing to lose. His life was ruined the day when his wife died. He sat days in his dark flat without eating or talking to anybody.   
  
He blamed himself and he was true. It was his fault. He did what his heart told him. During his whole life he tried to be rational and followed rules. Rules he found to be true and right. And the first time it really mattered for him, he failed. He knew what he should have done. It was so hard. He couldn't make the decision. He could neither save her wife's life nor do his job.  
  
He cared about nothing anymore and nobody cared about him. All the people he used to get on well with, died or he neglected them. After a while they began neglecting him too. He had no relatives expect her. And he lost her. In fact he had nobody at the moment.   
  
He gave up his job. He had to. He just couldn't carry on working. He was tired. In the office everything remembered him her.   
  
He missed her so much. Her lost was too much for him. He saw his friends dieing next to him or due to him. He saw their relatives. He saw how hard it was for them to cope with the loss. He knew his job was dangerous but his relatives should have to mourn for him not he for them.   
  
He could only think of the events of that day. He wanted to cry but he couldn't anymore. He was exhausted.  
  
He wanted to die. There was nothing to live for.   
  
When he closed his eyes he saw his wife. There was fear in her eyes. Scream, shots and blood. His wife's blood. It covered everything. He shouted and then passed out.   
  
He had to relive that feeling again and again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day started to be one ordinary day in the office. Jack was already in the office when Tony arrived. They were working on finding the head of the terrorist group, SIGHT.  
  
"CTU Director Almeida"  
  
"Hi Tony, it's Taylor. I have something you'll surely be interested in. Let's meet in 15 minutes in Buckson Park."  
  
"I'll be there." Tony said, hanging up the phone. He went down to Jack.  
  
"Jack, I have to go. Could you carry on interrogating Glant? Phone me if you find out something!"   
  
*******  
  
Glant was a middle-aged man with fair hair. He sat in a chair in the middle of the room. He was elegant. Not only his clothes showed it but his manner. Jack knew he had no easy-work. The man looked balanced. The ordinary procedure could have had no effect on him.   
  
Jack took a deep breath and went in. He sat down in the chair in front of Glant. They sat in silence for long minutes. Then suddenly Jack stood up, turned back and went out of the room. The expression on Glant's face didn't change a lot. He wasn't afraid, only a little bit curious.  
  
*******  
  
Tony arrived in time. He waited leaning against his car. He saw a blue Ford approaching. He knew it was Taylor, he was a friend of him. They met during the trainings and went out drinking together several times.   
  
He noticed Taylor being more nervous than usuall. He looked around getting out of his car. "I know who you're looking for." he said, giving Tony a folder."You're in it really. It's bigger you could ever think of." Tony was about to open the folder when suddenly two cars appeared. People jumped out of them and started fire.   
  
Tony and Taylor managed to hide in the back of Tony's car and fired back. They managed to hurt one of them when suddenly Taylor fell on the ground with his shoulder injured. The men were approaching them. Tony tried to keep them far but they were in numerical superiority. They came closer and closer. Tony ran out of bullets. Taylor gave him his gun but it was too late.   
  
They were sitting on the ground enclosed by armed men pointing their gun towards them. Tony raised his hands and dropped the gun. Taylor was still conscious but he was losing blood. A man radioed someone and said: "We got them."  
  
*******  
  
20 minutes later Jack came back with papers in his hands. He sat down and put the papers on the desk right before Glant. Jack stared at him and he stared back. Minutes passed without saying a word. Glant was becoming more and more curious. He picked up the document and started reading it. All he did was a slight nod and handed back two papers and held the third for himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Are they living?" asked the voice in the radio  
  
"So far. But one of them is hurt."  
  
"Which?"  
  
"Taylor" then there was a silence for a few minutes. Fear could be seen on Tony's face. Taylor was in pain, he couldn't really concentrate on what happened around him. Tony began breathing heavier and heavier. He knew there was nothing good coming.  
  
  
  
"Kill him and bring Almeida here. Alive." the voice broke the chilling silence. Tony wished it wasn't. Taylor closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. There was no way out. He would have resisted if he could. But he wasn't in the condicion to do so. Tony felt his own powerlessness. He wanted to help, scream and cry at the same time. He tried to get up and fight. Then suddenly somebody hit him on his head and he lost consciousness.  
  
******* 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack went out of the room and ordered the men waiting outside "Escort Mr. Glant to the van. He's ready to transport."  
  
"Hey, we had a deal! You promised to let me go if I helped!" Glant shouted, being led out by the guards.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I've never said something like that." Jack said in a calm voice not hiding the smile on his face.   
  
"You're a fucking idiot. I will kill you. My bosses will kill you."  
  
"After they knew you had given them away? I do you a favour not to let you go." Glant tried to attack Jack but he was stopped by his guards. They led him to a van to transport him to prison.   
  
*******  
  
Tony woke up lieing on the ground of a dark room with his hand tied behind his back. He didn't know what had happened. He felt pain in his head when he struggled to get to a sitting position. Then the memories came back. He saw his friend sitting next to him frightened and wounded...   
  
He realized how big trouble he was in. The door opened and light came in. Tony was still squinting when two men approached him. They grabbed him hard and escorted him out of the room. He noticed they were in a basement. He saw pipes going over the corridor. There were no other doors. They went up on metal steps. He tried to resist but they were much stronger than him and he couldn't get out of their grasp.   
  
In the room three well-dressed men were talking.   
  
"Oh, good morning Mr. Almeida. Sit down, please." the grey-haired man started speaking, showing to a chair in the middle of the room.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" They made Tony sit down. He just stared behind himself saying nothing. He didn't wanted to speak because they would have known how frightened he was in the minute he said a word. Neither of the men was familiar to him and it annoyed him.   
  
Tony was so scared that he had never been before in his life. He knew he had to keep calm whatever happened. He was trained to be calm in different conditions but he experienced that it had no use. He liked his job normally but in that minute he hated himself not to listen to his mother trying to persuade him to become a teacher or a doctor or something like that. Something less dangerous. The thought of was Michelle helped him not to give up. He had to fight not only for himself but for the sake of her.   
  
"By the way my name is Max. May I call you Tony?" Max carried on his monolog acknowledging Tony's dumbness. Like it was usuall in a dialog between people. He spoke in an annoying way. He kept a bit silence between his sentences.   
  
"So Tony, first of all let me congratulate you. You have a wonderfull wife. Michelle is beautiful, attractive and clever. She'll be a perfect mother." Tony looked up suddenly but said nothing. He looked straight in his eyes. Max could see the anger and the frightening in his eyes.  
  
The way Max said her name made him shudder. The thought of her being in danger due to him frightened him. He didn't want her to be hurt. She meant too much for him. He hated not to know what happened to her. God, he didn't even know if she was alive.   
  
"OK, I understand. Back to the business. All we want to know is the number of the safe you're keeping the two discs. I am sure you know what I am talking about. The current CTU directors are given these discs to keep them in a safe place." He kept a bigger silence and carried on. "We offer you and Mishelle a Swiss account with a large amount of money and you can live." He kept another silence before going on. "Or you can choose the harder way. We bring her in. Our experts are looking forward to 'seeing' her. And of course you can watch the show from the first row. If it doesn't work we'll torture you and she'll watch you suffering. If you don't speak, we'll kill her. We'll get what we want, Tony. It's up to you how. You've got 15 minutes to decide." They went out of the room and left Tony with the two guards.  
  
*******  
  
"Jack, Glant escaped." Chloe rushed to him with the news.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?"   
  
"No, the boys did excellent job. He doesn't even suspect anything."  
  
"Good. Where is he going?"  
  
"I have perfect transmission. He is heading to the north by a stolen car."  
  
"Follow him and tell me if he stops. We'll be in touch with you from the cars." He said and went to his team. They were ready to leave. Jack got on his bullet-proof vest and followed the others.  
  
******* 


	4. Chapter 4

He was still sitting in the chair. He didn't know what he should have done. He just imagined Michelle being hurt. It hurt him so much. He saw her before his eyes screaming in pain. He wanted to concentrate on something else but he couldn't. He knew he had to tell them the number. But this choise also cost a lot of lives. He knew he couldn't live with the thought of giving away his co-workers. The people who took their lives in his hand. They trusted him.   
  
He knew if he could have escaped somehow they would surely hurt Michelle. It was also obvious that he could never lived without her.  
  
Suddenly something came to his mind. It seemed to be the only way out. He had to kill himself. Commiting suicide would surely prevent them from getting the discs and maybe they wouldn't bother to hurt Michelle either. It seemed to work in thought. Now he had to work out a plan.   
  
First of all there were these men in the room. They would not let him kill himself. He could try to fight them and meanwhile they could kill him. But they weren't so stupid. They got an order and it was to keep him there safe and alive. He needed to get them out of the room somehow.   
  
As he was running out of time he became more and more nervous. He wanted his mind to be clear but Michelle couldn't get out of it. He could only hope she was alive.  
  
He was sure he couldn't get out but the only choice was to fight them. He decided to take a last attempt before that. "Go and tell Max, I've already decided." Tony said in a sure voice. This time he had luck. The guards looked at eachother and one of them left the room.   
  
He stood up and tried to attack the other guard but he knocked Tony easily out.  
  
*******  
  
"Jack, He's stopped. He's at a house in the Derek Road. It has a big garden with trees. I can only see only two cars. I suppose there won't be big resistance. I'm sending you the exact coordinates."  
  
"Then we can get closer by car if there's no need to hide them. We attack them fast. By the time they've noticed that they're being attacked it would be too late." Jack made known his plan so that his men and Chole could also hear.  
  
*******  
  
As they went in they parted to small groups. The house was big and it had a second floor and a basement as well. Jack went with Logan. There was a long corridor with three doors. They looked in the first. They found no people in it. Then they heard two shoots. They couldn't tell where they came from, who fired or was hurt. They had to go on. Other shots were heard. This time they didn't stop. It was gunfire. Then could be heard from different directions. They knew they had to be more careful. They wanted the people alive but it didn't seem to be the aim right then.  
  
*******  
  
Glant arrived and was escorted to Max.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Max asked in a rude and hostile voice.  
  
"I escaped." Glant anwered but hesitation could be heard in his voice.  
  
"What have you told them?"   
  
"I..I..." Glant was frightened. He was never a good liar so he decided to tell the truth. Then he looked in Max's eyes and he couldn't do it. He looked down on to the floor and finished "I've said nothing."  
  
Max took out his gun and shot him twice.  
  
*******  
  
The guards in the building noticed early that they weren't alone. They started killing their attackers. They were succesfull. They knew what to expect: fully armed and trained attackers.  
  
In opposite the CTU team didn't know who the people in the house were.  
  
From the second door somebody came out hearing the noise. He spotted Jack and Logan. He started fire. Logan was hit by the shots, Jack was going after him. They managed to go back to the first room. Logan was badly hurt but was still living. They heard no moves from the corridor. Jack decided to look out. He was still there and fired at the moment Jack pushed out his head. Jack fired back but hit only the wall. So did the other man. He tried to come closer when Jack stopped firing for a few minutes.  
  
Jack managed to shoot him. The man fall dead on the floor. Jack realised that they needed help and radioed Chloe.  
  
"Chloe. We're under attack. Send fortification and ambulance as soon as possible."  
  
"OK, they'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
Then he turned back to Logan. He was still holding his gun.   
  
"Can you protect yourself?"  
  
"Everything's OK. Go on."  
  
"Right." With that he was already out of the room.  
  
He went to the second room. He was stunned when he saw Tony laying unconscious on the floor. He went to him and woke him up.   
  
When Tony opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he had seen. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Jack was still there. Tony felt relieved. He had never been so happy to see him in his life.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the still surprised Jack.  
  
"I wanted to ask the same."  
  
"No matter. Let's get out of here and we'll discuss that later." Jack helped Tony to stand up.   
  
Jack's back was in the direction of the door so he couldn't see the man that suddenly appeared in the door. He aimed his gun at him. Tony had no time to warn him nor to push him aside. The man shot three times.   
  
The shots hit Jack on his back. He had no time to turn or do something against it. He just stood there as if the bullets couldn't harm him. He felt pain, hot and cold at the same time. He felt to be heavy. He felt his own warm blood flowing down his neck. He looked at Tony's frightened face. Tony shouted something Jack couldn't understand. He closed his eyes because all he could see were green and red spots. He knew it was the end. Then everything went black, he collapsed.   
  
"Noooo" It was what Tony could shout. He was frightened. He just stared at him. He heard the shots. He wanted to belive that they didn't hit Jack. The expression on Jack's face showed no pain. He looked calm. But his face turned paler and paler. Tony could tell from Jack's eyes that he could't see clearly. Then Tony spotted the red blood flowing down from Jack's neck and shoulder. Then Jack collapsed.   
  
Tony forgot the man standing in the door. He could only see Jack's limp body. Another friend. This time it hurt more. He had to look on it. He fell on his knees. He didn't hear the man shouting at him not to move. Though he made no attempt to move. Tony just stared at Jack and cried. His body was rocking slightly. He was trembling with fear. He felt cold. His face turned pale and he began sweating.  
  
Another men came to the door. Tony didn't notice them. Two of them approached him while the other, who had shot Jack, was still pointing his gun at him. They grabbed him and made him stand up. He didn't resist. He just stared at Jack. He didn't know what was happening around him. They cuffed him and led him to a van.  
  
*******  
  
When Chase and his team arrived they found a quiet and deserted house. Nobody was moving there. Chase was frightened to see the dead lieing everywhere. "Go and look for survivors and be careful. We could never know what to expect in this house" He said to his team before they parted to small groups.   
  
"They made a massacre here. Chloe, everybody seems to be dead." Chase informed Chloe.  
  
They looked in the rooms. He had foreboddings as he saw the bodies. He suspected that nobody could come out alive. He just hoped that Jack could. He was THE HERO. He could get out of every situation. Nothing could have stopped him before. Why would right now? He had been in harder situations and come out alive.  
  
*******  
  
Hope you enjoyed.   
  
Sorry for the mistakes-my English isn't really good.   
  
Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
